Turn me on
by xana4
Summary: Kensi and Callen are living together for two weeks when everything changes between them. How will they cope with it? Will they act as if it was a mistake or will they find love? Kensi/Callen all the way
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! **

**This story was written by David (my boyfriend) and obviously published by me. He has more chapters ready to publish but wants to know what you guys think about this one first. Read it and let us know what you think about it.**

**He has a very good imagination when it comes to writing sex scenes so I'm pretty sure that if he continues with this story, many good things will happen in it.**

**Sarah**

**X**

**X**

Kensi knew that she shouldn't be doing what she was doing at that time but it was too late to go back. She couldn't stop herself anymore.

Callen was right across the hallway but she didn't care about that either because it was his entire fault. It was his entire fault that she was now laying on top of her bed, completely naked and with her legs wide open.

He had been staying with her for the past two weeks and it was driving her crazy. They had been flirting like crazy ever since he got there but today had been the last drop for her. She was waiting at the bathroom door to take a shower when he came out of it. Her eyes immediately dropped to his amazing chest and well-formed six-pack. She could see water droplets making their way down his chest until they reached the towel that was dangerously draped around his waist. Kensi wished to be one of those droplets so that she could see and touch his entire body. She felt herself getting wet just thinking about it and when she looked up and saw his huge smirk she knew that she had to do something fast. So, she ran to her bedroom and took her clothes off.

Her nipples were already erect and way too sensitive to touch but it was her clit that was begging for attention.

Kensi rubbed her clit in small circles and moaned. She didn't care if Callen heard or not but she doubted that he would. Her bedroom walls were too thick.

She was so wet that the smallest of the touches could make her moan loudly so when she thrust two fingers inside her vagina, she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her mouth.

It didn't take her long to come and when she did, she was vaguely aware of saying Callen's name.

**X**

Callen was sitting on the couch watching TV when she walked by him. That would have been fine but his problem was what she was wearing. Kensi had a very short towel wrapped around herself. He could see her amazing legs and couldn't stop imagining having those legs wrapped around his waist while she moaned in pleasure and he thrust his very hard penis inside of her.

Callen shook his head to get rid of those thoughts but she was doing it on purpose. Kensi grabbed some ice cream and sat next to him on the couch. Callen kept his eyes on the TV because he knew that if he looked at her, he would lose his mind. After a couple of seconds of torture, Callen spoke still with his eyes glued to the TV screen.

"You're not going to put some clothes on?"

Kensi smiled and looked at him but he still wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I'm good! It is way too hot in here…I don't think that I'll need more clothes than this! What do you think?"

Callen shrugged.

"That's fine by me!"

After a few more seconds Kensi got up and Callen smiled in relief, thinking that she had given up but boy was he wrong!

Kensi sat down next to him a few seconds later with something on her hands but he couldn't see what it was without looking at her so he decided not to satisfy his curiosity and just kept staring at the TV.

Then, Kensi started to moan and he gave up and looked at her. She had a bottle of liquid chocolate on her hand and was licking one of her fingers that no doubt had been dipped into the chocolate before. Her eyes were closed and she was an expression of pure pleasure on her face and Callen felt all his blood travel south.

When she opened her eyes and removed her finger she gave Callen an innocent smile that drove him crazy and offered him the bottle of chocolate.

"Do you want some?"

Callen dipped his finger in the chocolate and licked it clean before dipping it in again and offering it to Kensi. She grabbed the base of his finger and proceeded to lick it slowly without breaking eye contact. Callen was absolutely sure that she knew exactly what she was doing to him but in that specific moment he couldn't care less about that. Callen couldn't stop imagining another part of his anatomy receiving that kind of attention and that made him even harder. His member was begging to be set free but Kensi wasn't about to do that just yet. She wanted to torture him. If he begged, it would definitely be a bonus. The idea of making G Callen beg for her made her even hornier.

After a few licks, Kensi put the finger inside her mouth and sucked on it to get rid of all the chocolate. That didn't take long, much to Callen's disappointment.

After she was done, she released his finger and got up to stand in between in his legs still with the bottle of chocolate on her hands. Kensi gave him a very flirty smile and sat sideways on his lap. Then, she took off his shirt and made him lay down on the couch. Callen was honestly afraid of what she would do to him but he knew that if he asked her, it would ruin everything.

She removed her towel and stood on top of him, straddling him in only her strapless bra and panties. Callen grabbed her hips and tried to lean in to kiss her but she pushed him back on the couch.

Kensi dipped her finger on the chocolate again and drew patterns all over his chest and abs with it. After she was satisfied with her work, she put the bottle down kissed him.

Callen had been waiting for that kiss for a very long time and if the way that she was kissing him was any indication, so had she.

He grabbed her hair to keep her in contact with his lips but the young agent had other plans. She pulled back and her lips drifted towards his neck. She kissed and sucked his neck before making her way downwards.

Kensi licked every bit of chocolate out of his chest and abs but stopped as soon as she reached the waistband of his jeans. She pushed his jeans down and took his boxers with them.

Callen moaned at the feeling of finally being released but what she did after that took him by surprise.

Kensi grabbed his penis and squeezed it so gently that it was more like a caress. Then she lowered her mouth and kissed the tip of it making him groan in pleasure. Her lips were incredibly hot and he could only imagine what would be like to be inside of her.

She kissed all the area around his penis without actually touching it and it was driving him mad.

"Kenz, do something!"

She lifted her head and gave him a huge smile.

"You'll have to beg for it!"

He returned her smile and grabbed her hips.

"Are you sure about that?"

And before she could answer he got up, made her wrap her legs around him and let her to her bedroom.

Callen threw her gently on the bed and climbed on top of her. Once there, he kissed her just like he wanted. It wasn't a slow or gentle kiss; it was a passionate kiss full of lust and wanting. He needed to have her. It was that simple.

Callen struggled with her bra clasp but finally took it off and admired her breasts. They were absolutely perfect. He leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth, caressing the other breast with his free hand. The sounds that were coming out of her mouth were driving him crazy. After giving the same amount of attention to the other breast he made his way south.

Callen smirked when he looked at her drenched panties and removed them. There was nothing separating them now. He looked at Kensi as if asking for permission and she smiled.

He wasted no time. As soon as he touched her clit, just a small touch, she moaned loudly and bucked her hips to meet his hand. Callen decided not to torture her (they would have time for that later) and stroked her clit, making circles around it. She was moaning loudly by the time he inserted two fingers inside of her and it took every bit of his self-control not to enter her right then. She was so hot, wet and tight that it was almost impossible for him to hold back but it turned out that he didn't need to because she looked at him with lust filled eyes and he knew that she needed him as badly as he needed her.

Callen took his fingers out of her and licked them clean. He couldn't believe how sweet she tasted. He definitely had to have more of her but they would have time for that later.

He looked at her once again and after receiving her nod, he entered her for the very first time. As soon as he was inside of her he froze. Her walls around him made him feel even better than what he thought they would and it took everything he had not to come at that exact moment. Besides, her moan when he entered her would be forever engraved in his memory as the most erotic sound that he had ever heard.

He couldn't stay like that for much longer so he started to thrust inside of her and she met his every thrust.

Callen's movements were getting harder and faster and so were Kensi's.

She was the first one to come, shouting his name as she did. When he felt her walls spasm around his member and when she heard her scream his name in pure bliss, Callen couldn't hold it any longer and exploded inside of her.

He hid his face on the crook of her neck to try to regain his strength so he could at least get out of her, not that she seemed to mind.

He could hear the fast pace of her heart and her deep breathes and it filled him with pride because he had been the one to give her that kind of pleasure.

He got enough energy to pull out of her and layed down on his back besides her, pulling her to rest in his chest. She curled next to him and layed her head on his chest after placing a light kiss on his lips.

They didn't know what the morning would bring but for now, things were just as they were supposed to be.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Please let me know what you think about it so I can feed David's huge ego!**

**If we get good reviews I'll publish his next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Callen woke up the next morning with a huge smile on his face. The night before had been simply amazing but he feared that Kensi didn't share his opinion. The sex had been amazing; there was no doubt about that. The only problem was what they were going to do after that. Would she want to forget that that had happened or would she want a friends with benefits kind of relationship?

G looked to his side and noticed that Kensi wasn't there but the smell of burritos and bacon cleared his doubts. She was obviously cooking breakfast. He couldn't remember how many times he had lectured her about eating burritos for breakfast but it had had no effect so far because she was still eating them.

Callen got up and found his boxers on top of the bed poster. How they had ended up there was something that he couldn't remember but he didn't care either. He went to the kitchen and smiled at the sight before him. Kensi was by the fridge, with his shirt on and nothing else.

He got closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face on the space between her neck and shoulder. He could fell her laugh a bit so he lifted his head and made her turn around.

Kensi had a huge smile on her face and a huge hickey on her neck. He smiled proudly before saying:

"Why did I wake up all alone?"

Kensi gave him a light peck on the lips and turned around again.

"Because I was starved and figured that it was probably best if I ate something."

"And breakfast burritos was the best choice you had?"

Kensi shrugged.

"I like them."

Callen looked down and soon realized that that had been a huge mistake. She was indeed completely naked under his shirt and when he looked down the view had been amazing, making blood run south once again. Kensi felt something on her back and she knew exactly what it was but she decided to tease him a little bit. She pretended that she didn't notice but Callen knew that she had.

"Have you eaten your breakfast burrito yet?"

Kensi nodded and he started to stroke her breasts through the thin material of his shirt. He could feel her going weak but he knew that she wasn't going to give up that easily. She managed to ask him:

"Aren't you hungry too?"

Callen nodded but just kept on stroking her breasts.

"Don't you want to eat then?"

He smirked even though she couldn't see it and answered her:

"That's exactly what I'm planning on doing!"

Before she had time to react, Callen turned her around and lifted her so she had to wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her to the couch and got on top of her, kissing her with passion and abandon. After taking off his shirt (that actually looked much better on her that had ever looked on him and that he would never be able to wear without thinking about her naked body underneath) he took off his boxers too. Callen kissed all the way down her chest, stopping to give special attention to her nipples before continuing with his path of kisses.

He opened her legs and kissed the inside of her thighs making her moan in anticipation. He made his way to her center and breathed in. Her scent was driving him crazy already and as soon as he saw how wet she was he just couldn't resist anymore. He had to taste her. That small taste last night had been amazing and he needed more of her.

As soon as Callen licked her clit, Kensi moaned and threw her head back, closing her eyes in pure pleasure. She was trying to find something to hold on but there was nothing so she settled for his shoulders.

Callen couldn't believe how good she felt. He made small circles around her clit with his tongue and he knew that it was driving her crazy with want.

Kensi could feel her orgasm approaching fast. Callen was amazing in every single thing that he did and apparently sex was one of those things that he was absolutely amazing at. She could feel his tongue entering her once in a while but it was her clit that was begging for his touch.

Callen sucked on her clit while he entered two fingers inside of her. He could feel her walls tightening around his fingers but he decided not to torture her. He was going to let her come.

After only a couple of seconds she exploded. Kensi grabbed his shoulders with more strength than before and he was sure that she was going to leave a mark with her nails but he didn't care. All he cared was that she had screamed his name when she came and that filled him with pride once again.

He removed his fingers after she calmed down and kissed her again but Kensi wasn't done yet and he couldn't complain about that.

She flipped them which ended up bringing them both to the carpet but she didn't care because she was on top and that's what she wanted.

Kensi grabbed his member and sank down on it without warning. Callen groaned from the feeling and she moaned. He opened his eyes to look at her and saw that look of bliss on her face. And then she started to move and all he could do was hold her hips to help her move and release the occasional moan and groan. Being inside of her was absolutely amazing and by the look on her face, she couldn't complain about anything either.

Callen focused on the movement of her breasts, going up and down with every thrust and made her go faster.

He knew that she was about to come. Her moans were getting louder and her movements were getting faster. He didn't know how much longer he could hold it so he stroked her clit and felt her walls squeezing him again, making him explode inside of her too. Her back was arched and she was moaning his name along with a few swear words before she leaned forward and lied back on his chest, still breathing hard and her heart still beating faster but he was sure that he was just the same.

Callen stroked her hair and managed to lift her up and carry her to the bed once again. They could sleep a bit more, after all, they only to work the day after.

**X**

**X**

**NEXT TIME: WORK**

**SO? What do you think about it?**

**David says: "Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming."**

**Xoxo Sarah**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Kensi and Callen arrived at work together and sat on their desks. Sam was already there so they didn't share any touches or looks that could give them away. They just sat and began their work.

After just a couple of minutes Hetty called them all upstairs to announce that they had a new case. They were briefed about it and started the investigation.

Callen and Sam had got into a fight with some guys and that ended up to be what almost gave away their relationship. They had to change clothes and when Callen took his shirt off, Sam noticed a big red mark on the small of his back.

"What the hell happened to you? Is that a burn?"

Callen looked confused, mostly because he didn't even know that he had a mark on his back.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the huge red mark that you have right here!" Sam presses the mark and Callen winced in pain before looking at the mirror to see what that was.

Then, after seeing is confused expression, Sam laughed.

"You know, that thing looks like one of those marks you get when you rub yourself in carpet…Maybe that's what happened!"

Callen looked confused again before he realized what had caused that. Last night, he and Kensi had had sex on her living room carpet and she had been on top. Of course, that's how he got burnt.

"I fell asleep on the living room floor. That's just it. I probably did this while I was asleep."

Sam didn't look convinced but after just a few more seconds he laughed again.

"I didn't know that Kensi had a cat…"

"She doesn't have a cat! Why do you say that?"

"Because you have scratch marks all over your shoulders and I think that there's a bite too."

Sam turned around and left, still laughing. Callen just sighed and put his shirt on. Even if Sam had material to mock him for the rest of his life, it had been totally worth it.

Kensi closed her eyes and threw her head back in ecstasy.

"Callen…"She moaned.

Callen just kept pounding inside of her at an amazing speed, kissing her exposed breasts. They were in the shower and to tell the truth, their position was a bit uncomfortable but they weren't worried about that at the moment. Kensi's back was against the wall and the only thing that was keeping her up was Callen's body. They were so close that he could feel every breath that she took and every rise and fall of her chest. That was doing things for him that he couldn't explain. He could feel her walls tightening and he knew that they were both about to explode. His thrusts got faster and harder than before to take them both to that amazing moment of pure bliss. After they were both spent, Callen carried her to the bed and lied down with her on his arms. He just stroked her head for a couple of minutes but decided to speak before she fell asleep.

"Sam saw the scratch marks and the carpet burn on my back today."

Kensi yawned and cuddled to his chest.

"Did you hear what I just said, Kenz?"

"Yes, I did but what do you want me to say? Sam saw that and so what? We're both adults who happen to find eachother attractive and have sex. What's the big deal about that?"

Then it hit him: it was just sex for her. It was just a way to relieve the stress and a way to relax. The only problem with that was that to him it was way more than that. Kensi had attracted his attention the minute that she had entered NCIS for the very first time but he had always just stared from afar. Now, after holding her in his arms for the first time, he didn't think that he could easily go back to stare from afar. He wanted her but not just for her body. He wanted the whole package. He actually knew the second date Kensi and he liked her so why wouldn't he want her? Callen knew that it wouldn't be easy. Kensi had been hurt one too many times and it was extremely hard for her to commit to anyone but herself. He would have to prove her that he would never abandon her. He would have to prove her that he would never be just one of the guys who walked away. He would be there for her as long as she wanted him to be.

After a couple of minutes he felt her go limp in his arms and knew that she had fallen asleep. That was fine by him. They would talk in the morning.

**Hi! Sorry that the chapter was a bit short but I promise that the next one will be bigger and hopefully better too.**

**I'm not getting many reviews so I'll only update the story when I hit at least 8 reviews.**

**Sarah and David**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Callen and Kensi were sitting on the car doing surveillance. Dom and Sam had gone to talk to the family of the man who had been murdered so they were currently stuck in a car to try to catch the main suspect of the investigation.

"I want more!" It was Callen who broke the silence with those words.

Kensi gave him the bag of chips that she was holding and smiled at him.

"That's not what I mean, Kenz!"

Kensi sighed and looked away. "I know! I was just hoping that you would be smart enough to avoid that particular subject, at least for now!"

"I'm tired of avoiding that subject. I want to talk about it! I don't want our relationship to be just about the sex. I want us to be real…"

Kensi was still looking away, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"The thing is that I don't feel the same way…It's just sex, Callen!"

"You can't honestly say that you have no feelings for me…"

"Yes I can! You're a great friend but that's just it. It's just sex!"

"What if I don't want to go on in a relationship like that?"

"Then it's over…you're not going to change my mind just by saying that!"

Before they could say anything else, the suspect showed up and they had to follow him. Callen couldn't believe that Kensi really felt that way but if that was what she wanted then he would give her space. He would talk to Sam to see if he could stay with him. He doubted that thins with Kensi would ever go back to the way they were before and he didn't want his stay there to be awkward.

X

X

Callen packed everything that he had in Kensi's house before she got there. He didn't feel like talking about the reasons why he was moving to Sam's house instead of staying with her. He put the bag on his car and drove away after leaving the key that she had given him on top of the kitchen counter so she could see it. G knew that she would be home soon but he didn't care. She was a big girl and she would realize immediately why he had left.

He just hoped that he wasn't making a huge mistake…

X

X

Callen arrived at the operation's center the next morning and began his search for Kensi. He had been an idiot the night before and had regretted his choice as soon as he had left her house but by the time that he went back there, she was gone.

Since then, he had tried to call her multiple times but her phone seemed to be off so his only hope was to try to talk to her at work.

That was a lot easier said than done because she was nowhere to be found. After a couple of minutes he began to worry as did Sam, Nate, Eric and even Hetty. Kensi was never this late and on the rare occasions that she was, she would call one of them to let them know that she was coming in a bit late.

This time, there hadn't been a phone call and she was already half an hour late.

Eric whistled and Sam and Callen went upstairs to see what was going on. Director Vance was on the monitor and he didn't look happy.

"Good morning. I'm not going to waste my time with useless talk because there are more important things to do right now. Where's Miss Blye?"

Hetty was the one who answered him in a worried voice:

"She's not here yet, Director and we cannot reach her through her phone."

The director sighed and looked at the camera again.

"Then this makes this talk a lot harder for me. I received a call this morning from a very important man in Camp Pendleton informing me that one of my agents might be in risk. They couldn't give me any details because they had received an anonymous email with that information only. They don't know who sent it or why but if one of our agents is involved then it becomes our responsibility."

Callen couldn't believe in what he was hearing. Kensi had been kidnapped.

"We need to find clue that might lead us to Miss Blye and to the men who took her as soon as possible. Until we found out exactly who he is and what are his intentions, we must assume the worst. Keep me posted on the condition of the case and get to work immediately!"

The director hung up and they went straight to work. Callen started the orders, trying to hide his worry the best he could.

"Eric, I went to Kensi's house yesterday around midnight and she wasn't there. Are there any chances that she might have been taken from her house?"

"No. The GPS device on her car is still activated and according to it her car is at Camp Pendleton."

"What about her GPS tracking device on her phone?"

"Last time that it emitted signal it was a few miles away from her car. There was no way that she walked all that without a car. Besides, her car is parked a mile away from her mother's house!"

Sam was the one to speak next with a theory:

"So, Kensi leaves her house to go to Camp Pendleton. She parks her car a mile away from her mom's house and walks 10 miles away from it? That doesn't make any sense. She doesn't even like to walk…Why would she park her car so far away?"

"Eric, can we access the security cameras at the Camp?"

"We can but the cameras were deactivated during 20 minutes last night. When the video stops, Kensi's car is not there yet and when we get it back, the car is already parked there but no sign of Kensi!"

"What about her phone records?"

"According to her phone records, Kensi called her brother around 11.30 p.m. which means that she drove all the way there to meet him."

"She called him or he called her?"

"We can't be sure about that yet but it's more likely that he had been the one to call her. I'll know for sure in a couple of minutes."

"Sam and I are going to talk to her brother, to see if he knows something about this. Keep us posted."

"Okay!"

X

X

They arrived at her mother's house and knocked on the door. Callen hadn't said a single word during the entire trip there and it was making Sam a bit nervous.

Michael opened the door and as soon as he saw them, he went pale and led them inside.

"It's about my sister, isn't it?"

Callen and Sam looked at eachother, clearly shocked but Callen answered him.

"Yes. We know that she called you last night. Can you tell us what did you two talk about?"

"I called her last night but she didn't pick up so she called me when she saw the missing call. I received a threat against my family yesterday and I feared for her safety. I called her to make sure that she wasn't alone in the house and when she told me that she was alone I told her to call you or to go to someone's house. I didn't want her to stay alone. She told me that she would be fine but I insisted so she said that she would drive here and stay for the night. That's the last thing I heard from her."

"And didn't you think that it was weird to take her so long to get here?"

"I did but I thought that she had changed her mind and that she had gone to meet one you. I knew that you would keep her safe so I wasn't too worried. What's going on?"

"Your sister's car was found a mile away from here and her GPS tracking device sent its last sign 10 miles away from the car. The phone is there but Kensi isn't."

"Can't you see the videos from the security cameras?"

"No. Do you know who and why your family was threatened?"

"Yes. His name is Carl Harper. He was with me on this last mission. I saw him raping several women and as soon as we landed, I reported him. He told me that I was going to regret it."

"So he kidnapped your sister to make you drop the charges. Don't worry! We will do everything that we can do find her."

X

X

Once in the car and after telling the new information to Eric and Hetty, Sam began the talk.

"What happened last night?"

"She told me that she didn't want a relationship and I left the house to go to yours but I regretted that as soon as I left so I went back there but she was gone! I was afraid that she would never forgive me for it and that that would destroy our relationship!"

"You can't think like that, G! I had the same fears when I met my wife but it's all gone now. You have to trust your instincts. Besides, I don't believe that she has no feeling for you. If she didn't she would have never started anything with you. She's probably just scared to open up her heart!"

Callen sighed. He knew that Sam was right and that's exactly what had kept him up all night. All he wanted was to hold Kensi in his arms again and tell her that they would be okay; that he would never walk away and that she didn't need to be scared because he would never hurt her. He wanted her back, safe. Then, he would make things better again.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**X**

**X**

**SO? WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**I'M NOT UPDATING UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS…**

**Xoxo Sarah**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Callen and Sam walked into the man's house with their guns in their hands but they knew that it was highly unlikely to find him and Kensi there. They had learned years ago that smart people don't bring the ones that they kidnap to their own houses especially after making a threat directly against the person that they're kidnapping.

Callen froze when he opened the door to one of the bedrooms of the house. There was a huge blood stain on the floor, right in the middle of the room and there was a knife and a pair of handcuffs right next to it.

"Sam, you have to see this!"

Sam went upstairs immediately and was shocked to see the same thing. They both knew that no one would ever survive such a big blood loss. It looked like they had been keeping someone there and that when the person became a burden, they had killed that person. Sam went inside and looked at the bed. There was a shirt there with a cut in the stomach area and blood all over it. The victim had been wearing that shirt when he or she was killed. Sam showed the shirt to Callen and was instantly alarmed by the look that he saw on his partner's face.

"That's Kensi's shirt! She was wearing it yesterday…"

**X**

**X**

After calling Eric to let him know what was happening, both agents got in the car and drove to the operation's center in complete silence. They were both aware that if that shirt belonged to Kensi, there was a possibility that all that blood belonged to her too. What didn't make sense was why he wouldn't leave the body in the house. Neither said a single word on the way back but they were both terrified for their friend's life.

As soon as they entered the building, Eric came to them immediately. He looked as worried as them but slightly more at ease.

"I found a camera in a warehouse not far from here that was deactivated a few minutes ago but before they could turn it off, I was able to take a peak!"

Sam looked at Callen and then back at Eric who was pressing a few things on his computer.

"Why were you looking for security cameras there?"

"I remembered something! Kensi's phone and car are impossible to trace for anyone but me but she was carrying a pen drive that Hetty had given her a few days ago for an assignment. That pen drive has a chip installed that broadcasts the sound but it can also be traced. I made a search and found that it was on a warehouse not far from her. I hacked into the security cameras and saw this."

A video showed up on the screen and Callen breathed in relief along with Sam. The video showed Kensi sitting on a chair with a couple of bruises. They could see that her hands and feet were tied to the chair, her eyes were covered and her mouth had duct tape in it. They couldn't tell if she was conscious or not but she was definitely alive. She was wearing a man's shirt and the thought that someone had touched her body made Callen curl his fists in anger. No one was allowed to touch her but him. No one was allowed to see her almost naked but him.

There was a man in front of her with a gun but he was just doing surveillance to make sure that everything was okay and that there was no one there to rescue her.

Callen and Sam left the building and drove to the address of the warehouse. They didn't have a plan, they never did…all that they wanted was to take Kensi out of there alive.

**X**

**X**

They were about to burst through the doors of the warehouse when Eric stopped them.

"It won't be as easy as it looks. There is a labyrinth made of boxes to get to the center of the warehouse and I'm almost sure that the guy who's keeping Kensi company has explosives wrapped around him. If you shoot him, he'll burst along with Kensi and a good part of the warehouse. I'm not sure if he's alone or not but he probably has more people there. I didn't see anyone else before the cameras were shut down but the other ones might have explosives too."

Callen looked at Sam before answering.

"You're just chock-full of good news, aren't you?"

Sam tried to talk to Eric this time.

"What are the chances that this entire place is wired?"

"I'd say between 99 and 100 per cent!"

Callen looked at Sam with a look of pure shock and annoyance.

"Always the optimist, Eric!"

Sam and Callen stopped talking to Eric and made their way to the door. They got inside without problems and without noise but they saw what Eric was talking about right away. There was a wall made of boxes right in front of them that reached the ceiling making it impossible for them to go straight to the middle of the warehouse. They made their way to the side and saw three men with guns on their hands but no signs of any kind of explosives. Sam signaled Callen to let him know that he was going to cause a diversion. He shot one of the top boxes and that made everyone turn to that box. Two of them went to check what had caused the box to fall and Callen and Sam knocked them out with a good aimed punch. After a few seconds, the one that was left there went to see what was taking them so long and met the same fate.

The two agents kept walking to the middle of the warehouse and saw that the man who had explosives was still there, along with Kensi and the one that had kidnapped her.

Carl Harper was talking to her what made them believe that she wasn't unconscious, but she didn't even try to move. She probably knew how dangerous those men could be.

Callen and Sam saw that the man with the explosives was only a distraction because they noticed that the explosives weren't even ready to blow up.

"Where is your brother now, honey? I know where he is…he's probably crying in his house because he went to look for you at my house and now believes that you're dead. I think that that is a good thing. Maybe now he'll learn to keep his mouth shut when he's supposed to."

That was his plan. He had killed someone else to make her brother believe that she was dead.

Callen motioned for Sam to go to the other side and made himself visible.

"NCIS, drop your weapons right now!"

The two men looked at him and the one with the fake explosives dropped his weapon right away, making Callen realize that he was new at this.

Carl began to laugh.

"I knew that Michael was well connected but I didn't know that he would call federal agents to solve this. He knows that all he has to do to get his beloved sister back is drop the charges. He has to say that that is a lie and that he meant it as a joke. Then, he'll get his sister back!"

Before he could say anything else, Sam shot him from behind and hit him on the back of one knee, making him drop to the floor in pain.

Callen rushed to Kensi and took the cloth out of her eyes and the duct tape out of her mouth, carefully. She breathed in relief as soon as she saw them both there and Carl Harper on the floor in pain.

"Are you okay? What did they do to you?"

Kensi gave him a very light smile and answered him while he untied the ropes that kept her in the chair.

"They stabbed my on my left leg so I couldn't make a run for it. It hurts like hell."

Callen looked down and saw that she had a cut on her jeans and blood on her thigh, all around the cut. He took her in his arms and went outside to the ambulance that had just arrived. Sam gave the directions to the backups that had just arrived too to arrest all the guys that were inside of that warehouse and to take them to the boat house to interrogation. After that, they would be Camp Pendleton's problem.

Callen went with Kensi to the hospital glad that she was safe once again.

He couldn't help but think that if he hadn't been stupid enough to leave her house, she wouldn't have driven to Camp Pendleton and this would have never happened.

One thing he knew for sure…He would never let her go again and he would make her see that she was just afraid to open up her heart to him. He needed to make her see that she was safe with him and that he wouldn't be just one of those guys who left her. He would always be there for her. And he was going to make her see all of that as soon as she left the damn hospital.

**X**

**X**

**Hi everyone!**

**Thank you for the amazing reviews. I'm sorry that I didn't post this chapter sooner but I had to wait for Sarah to give me her laptop. Her brother is getting married soon and she has been freaking out because of the bridesmaid dress. It's inspired in the 80's and that's driving her crazy so I have to be the good boyfriend and help her calm down.**

**I promise that the next one will be posted soon as long as I have more than 10 reviews on this one.**

**David**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kensi had been in the hospital for a grand total of only 1 hour. After the usual examinations and some painful stitches on her cut, the doctors had sent her home. Callen had driven the all way there but the ride was filled with silence. It wasn't an awkward silence; it was more of a silence between two people who were perfectly aware that the day could have gone much worse than it actually did. Callen was aware that he could have lost Kensi forever that day and Kensi was aware that she could have died that day and there were too many things left unsaid that she couldn't leave like that. During the time that she had been tied to that chair with nothing but her own boring thoughts, Kensi had realized that maybe the talk with Callen had been wrong in many levels. She knew that she had commitment issues but so did he and Kensi had never expected him to want more than just sex. She didn't know what to think about that. There was a part of her that wanted to trust him with her heart, knowing that he would never intentionally hurt her but there was another part of her that was telling her that that was a mistake because he was a man, therefore he would hurt her and probably leave her. She didn't want to lose Callen…he was too important for her and that simple thought made her sick. They had been friends ever since they had started to work together. Kensi remembered the day that he had first said that she was his favorite agent.

_Flashback_

_The entire team was with Eric around the computers to get every bit of information that they could about the number one suspect of their investigation. After they had gathered the essential, it was time for some field work. Callen started to order around and even though Kensi had been working with them for over 8 months now, she knew she would probably end up helping Eric as usual. It wasn't like she didn't like helping him, it was just not what she had been hired to do…It was not what she had been born to do. She wanted the adrenaline that came with field work. _

"_Eric, keep trying to find his car on the cameras. Kensi will stay here to help you while Sam and I go to his house to see what we can find."_

_Kensi was sick and tired of it and that day she happened to be PMSing so she spoke up. _

"_No!"_

_Callen turned to her with a confused expression on his face._

"_What do you mean with that no?"_

"_There is no way in hell that I'm staying locked inside this office once again while you two go to see whatever. This is not what Hetty hired me to do and this is not what I want to do so either you take me to do field work or I'll ask for transfer, although I'm sure that that would be a relief for you guys. You know what? Just go and forget that I said this!"_

_She turned back to the computer ready to help Eric when she heard someone laugh behind her. It was Callen. She turned back around and saw Callen laughing with his had stretched in Sam's direction who slapped 20 dollars on his palm. _

_Kensi frowned and Callen answered her quickly._

"_Sam and I made a bet. He said that you would just fill out the papers asking for transfer like the other 3 agents before you. I said that you were tougher than all of them put together and that you would eventually blow up and make a stand. With that blow up a few seconds ago, you became my favorite agent. Welcome to the team, Kenz!"_

_Nothing had ever made her feel more welcome than that nickname and the hug that followed. Sam went next. He smiled at her and gave her a quick hug too. In fact, everyone in the room was smiling, including Hetty that had arrived a few seconds ago but that had witnessed a good part of it._

_Then Callen put on his grown-up face again and said:_

"_Okay, so Kensi, Sam and I will go check his house and you'll stay here with Nate to search for the car, Eric."_

_End of Flashback_

Then, she remembered the day the she had first seen him worried with her. It had been one year after the favorite agent episode.

_Flashback_

_Kensi and Callen were both looking for any evidences that would proof that the man that they were currently investigating was really the one who was guilty for the crime._

_Callen had gone to check the man's mailbox and the outside of his house while Kensi was in charge to check his car. She must have let her guard down for just a few seconds because next thing she knows, there was a big strong muscled arm around her throat, forcing her backwards until she hit the floor. Then, he started to run but Kensi got back up and this time, it was her who made him drop to the floor. He tried to grab his knife and that's when Callen showed up and looked at Kensi to check for any injuries. She got off the guy while Callen handcuffed him and dropped to the floor in pain. She was sure that she had broken a rib or two when the huge guy had knocked her down. Damn, he was strong. _

_Callen looked at his partner on the floor and rushed to her immediately, after making sure that the guy was locked in the car and couldn't get out of it. He kneeled on her side and checked for wounds one more time. Kensi realizes what he was trying to do and lifted her shirt so he could see her ribs. The look of pure worry on his face made her realize that the bruise was already forming and the moment that he grabbed his phone to ask for an ambulance and his hand made contact with her stomach to try to soothe the pain, she was sure that it was the first time that she had ever seen him worried with someone._

_End of Flashback_

The car stopped and Kensi realized that they were in her street already and at her door. She got out of the car and Callen went with her. They both got inside without a word and Callen went to the kitchen to prepare something for them to eat. He didn't need to say anything because Kensi already knew that he was going to stay there with her and she was strangely okay with that fact. She liked to have him around and she was almost sure that he didn't mind that not even a bit. Kensi wanted to wake up next to him, with his arms around her to make her feel safer but she knew that that was probably too much to ask. She could hope though…

After they both ate, Callen went upstairs for a shower and Kensi sat on the living room couch until she heard the bathroom door open after a few minutes. She went upstairs and went to take a shower too to try to erase the entire day from her body. She was a strong and capable woman but she had to admit that she had been scared that day and she was sure that she would have nightmares because of it.

Kensi finished her shower and put on her pajama that consisted in one of Callen's shirts and underwear…nothing else. At least that would give her a sense of security. It still had his smell in it.

She opened the bathroom door and went to her bedroom. As soon as she opened the door, she almost fell from the shock. Callen was lying in her bed as he had been for the last couple of days. They had fallen in that routine after their first night together and Kensi could only smile at that. She thought about the possibility of standing there all night, just taking in the sight of him sleeping on her bed with a light smile on his face and with a carefree look but that would be just creepy. Besides, his sleepy voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you coming to bed?"

Kensi pulled the covers back and lied on her bed, without knowing what she was supposed to do in a situation like this. They had ended things and now they were sleeping in the same bed again…How was anyone supposed to deal with that? Not that she minded but still…

The decision was made for her when he got closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, making her lay her head on his other upper arm. She smiled and turned on her side, hiding her head on his neck. That was how they slept every night. Some people could think that it was uncomfortable, but to them, it was perfect. Now she knew that there wouldn't be any nightmares tonight!

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Here's the next chapter! I promised that it would come out faster than the last one and I always keep my promises. Besides, Sarah has finally come to terms with the idea that she'll have to wear the dress, even if she hates it!**

**David**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kensi was sitting on her desk going through some paperwork. It had been three days since that day and she couldn't do any kind of field work because she still had stitches on her leg and if she made too much effort, they would open again. Callen and Sam had gone out to pick up lunch so she was stuck waiting for them.

She and Callen had fallen into a comfortable routine for the past couple of days. They would only talk about work during the day but at night, he was always in her bed, waiting for her. He was always there to rub her back in an effort to calm her down when she woke up with nightmares. He had been there the night before when she had made a wrong move and had ripped two stitches. He had driven her to the hospital after cleaning the blood and making sure that the bleeding was under control. He had lectured her about not making that kind of movements if she didn't want to end up in the hospital again but she had seen that the truth was that he was worried with her.

Kensi knew what he was trying to do. She knew that he was trying to prove that he could be there for her whenever she needed him to be. He was trying to prove her that he wouldn't just walk away when things got a bit complicated. He was trying to make her see that she could trust him with her heart because he wouldn't break it. She knew that they needed to talk but she was afraid. Everyone that she had loved so far had either left her or let her down. Her father had been the first one on the list followed very closely by one of her best friends. After that, she had seen many people come and go but none that had really mattered for her. Then it had been her boyfriend. They had been together for a while when she had found out that he was only using her to find out information about her father. After that, she had lost a partner and then Dom too. She had almost lost Callen a couple of times already and she knew how hard it had been. She couldn't imagine how hard it would be to lose someone like Callen, a person that she cared so much about.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the two smiling agents who walked and sat next to her with bags of food.

Kensi knew what she had to do. As soon as she was home, she would have to talk to Callen about their relationship.

X

X

Callen opened the door and they both entered the house. As soon as they did, Kensi took off her jacket and stood in front of Callen. He looked at her with confusion written all over his face so she started to talk:

"I have issues…I have lots and lots of issues. When my father was killed I started to build a wall around my heart to keep everyone outside. That way, I figured that nobody would ever hurt me. All those people who left me just made the wall stronger but you're trying to break it. It won't be easy to do so, Callen!"

Callen just smiled and got closer to her.

"Good thing that I have the right tools, then! I need help, though. I can't break that huge wall if you won't help me. Are you willing to do that?"

"I want to be happy and I know that I can't do that if I don't let anyone in so yes, I will help you but you're stronger so you'll have to do the majority of the hard work!"

"Don't worry…I'm all for hard work!"

With that much said, he kissed her with passion. They both needed this. They both wanted this. He finally had her permission to do what he had wanted to do for a couple of weeks now. He had her permission to try to make his way to her heart. Callen felt her hands making their way inside his shirt but he pulled back. She looked at him confused.

"I want you, Kenz…I really do but I won't do this until you're not fully healed. I don't want to see as much blood as last night."

Kensi sighed and nodded.

"I guess I can wait! I'll have the stitches off in one week…"

"Thank God for that! I don't think that I can wait longer than that!"

They both laughed and went to bed.

X

X

Kensi was walking down the street to her car. Callen had left earlier to go work out with Sam so she was alone and therefore decided that it would be a good idea to stop by her favorite donut's house for breakfast. She was walking to her car when she got the weird feeling that someone was following her. It might have been just paranoia but she was a well trained agent so she got closer to a store that was selling sunglasses and was able to see that someone was indeed following her. She couldn't take a good look at the person though so she pretended o ask a woman where was the closes bakery. The woman explained it to her and she had the chance to see the man's face. It was no one that she recognized but he was indeed following her.

Kensi kept on walking but sent a text message to Eric with her address so he and the guys could see what was going on.

X

X

Eric received the text and asked Callen and Sam what was he supposed to do with that. They tried to call Kensi but she didn't answer so Eric decided to hack into the security cameras that were on that street. They could see Kensi and there was a guy after her that was clearly following her. They could see how Kensi had cornered the guy in a moment of distraction and they could see that he was telling her something but the sound that they could capture wasn't enough to hear what he had said. They did hear the 5 clear sounds of gunshots that followed though. The guy dropped to the floor in front of Kensi and she tried her called an ambulance but they all knew that it was too late. Callen and Sam looked at eachother and ran out of the building to go pick up Kensi. Whatever that man had told her it was important and he had been killed because of it.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**X**

**X**

**Okay, so here it is. Callen and Kensi are back together. Please let me know what you think about it and I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**David**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kensi was sitting on the couch of the boat-house. Hetty was taking care of her wound because she had a scratch made by one of the bullets. Luckily, the bullet hadn't fully hit her.

Callen and Sam were there too, dying to know what that guy had told Kensi but the younger agent was too busy wincing in pain to answer to them. As soon as Hetty was done they waited for her to start talking.

"I have no idea of who this guy is. He was following me, as you could see and when I cornered him he just said that he knew the truth about my father's death. Before he could say anything else he was shot as you could see through the cameras."

Callen was with his game face on which meant that he wanted to work on this case. He looked at Hetty and the older agent sighed.

"This would normally be a case for other agency to investigate, probably the police department, but as it involves one of our agents we can and must investigate. Ms. Blye will be out of the investigation as it is too close to her not to mention that that wound on your leg is not quite healed yet."

Kensi sighed but knew better than to argue with her boss so she just nodded. Sam went with Hetty to leave Callen and Kensi alone for a while.

"Don't worry…we'll find out what that guy was trying to tell you about your father. Just go home and rest, okay?"

Kensi nodded once again and Callen said, right before leaving:

"Lock the doors!"

**XXXXXX**

Callen and Sam were staring at the big screen in front of them in pure shock. The guy who had been shot had sent Kensi an email the morning before that had happened explain what had happened to her father but the agents could barely believe in what they were seeing. Only one question haunt Callen's thoughts: how would he tell her the truth?

**XXXXXX**

Callen walked into the house and was immediately greeted by the smiling agent that was anxiously waiting for news about the case, the news that he did not want to tell her. She must have noticed by the look on his face that the news weren't good so Kensi just sat on the couch and waited for him to say something. Callen sat next to her and took a piece of paper out of his pocket, handing it to Kensi. He didn't have the courage to tell her what was on that email so he had been a coward and had told Eric to print it so she could red it herself.

Kensi opened the sheet of paper and started to read. Callen could see her smile getting smaller with each paragraph until it turned into a complete frown.

_Kensi,_

_I shouldn't be the one to tell you this because we don't even know eachother, at least not anymore. My name is Mark Wilson and our fathers were best friends. We're the same age and I was that annoying five-year-old that used to call you bunny after that week that you spent with that bunny outfit on. My point is, I found out the truth about everything and I think that you must know the truth. Whatever they told you about that night was a lie, a well elaborated scheme to cover for something much worse than that. Your father was involved with the wrong people. In the last couple of times that he shipped off, he brought drugs with him when he came back but I'm sure that as the smart woman you are, you already know that. What you don't know is what comes next. They staged his death. Better yet, your father staged his own death. He figured that the life of an honest man didn't pay off so he decided to leave it all behind and do what he wanted to do with his life. I've been with him and my father ever since then so I can assure you that he's fine and he thinks that he did what was best for you. I decided that I didn't want to follow their lifestyle so I had to tell you this. I'm sorry if it hurt you but I did what I thought was best for you._

_Love,  
Mark_

By the time that she had finished reading she turned to Callen with and expression that he couldn't quite read.

"He abandoned me…He abandoned me thinking that I would be better off without him. That bastard destroyed the confidence that I had on me and on the entire world because he thought that it was what was best for me? It was his fault that I turned out this way and what has he been doing with his life? He's been dealing drugs…"

After that there was a moment of silence and then Callen spoke:

"Is there anything that I can do to make you feel better?"

Kensi set the email aside and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't a passionate kiss like the ones that they were used to share. This was a slow and gentle kiss full of emotions and he kissed back with the same amount of it. When they pulled back she looked into his eyes and said the word that made him melt right there:

"Can you just love me now?"

Callen nodded and kissed her again. He carried her all the way to the bedroom and lied her down on the bed. Then, he climbed on top of her and started to slowly undress her. This time his kisses were designed to show her his feelings for her while he pleasured her. This time, he took things slow. Callen knew that she needed to feel loved right now and that is exactly what he did, he loved her. He took his time warming her up for him and when he did entered her, he did so slowly. He showered her body with kisses while he thrust inside of her with all the calm in the world. All she could do was moan. He knew exactly what to do with her body and how to make her feel wanted and loved at the same time and that's exactly what she needed after reading something like that. Callen made her keep her eyes open so he could look into her eyes the entire time. After they were both spent, he let her get into a comfortable position. Kensi made him lay on his back and lied her entire body on top of his. She knew that she wasn't too heavy for him and he kept his arms wrapped around her until she fell asleep. As soon as she did, he rolled gently to the side so they would both be more comfortable. They had tried to sleep like that once and she had woken up with terrible pains in her neck.

He could swear that if he had seen her father at that time, he would kill him in a blink of an eye for hurting her so much. He would never be able to live with himself if he ever caused her so much pain and he didn't know how that monster could.

He would show her what it meant to be loved.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**I'm sorry that this took so long but I didn't know how to finish it.**

**Review if you liked it and if you want more of it.**

**David**


	9. Chapter 9

I don't know what else to do with this story so this will be my last chapter. I might write a sequel in the future if I get good reviews and if you want me to. This is it, for now!

David

**Chapter 9 – Epilogue**

Callen and Kensi were sitting on the living room couch. It had been almost a year since they had received that email and things were perfect between them. They didn't talk about that email and Callen knew that Kensi didn't think about that anymore. She was hurt because of her father's attitude but she had finally come to terms that he had done the right thing for her. He had meant well. The life that he wanted for him was too dangerous for a small kid like her so he had done that. It had been complicated for her but things were okay now.

Callen had managed to break down those walls that she had built around her heart and she had finally let him in. He had told her that he loved her and Kensi had told him the same. They were okay and that was all that really mattered.

Their work was still dangerous and complicated but now, they had something to come home for. They had eachother and they had managed to heal eachother. Callen didn't live obsessed with his past and his name anymore and Kensi was not afraid of commitment anymore. They had gotten married a few months ago in a very small ceremony that had only involved Sam, Hetty, Eric, Nate and Renko. They were their family so they were the only ones who had to be present.

They both wanted kids but they felt like it was still too early to think about that. They would have time for kids later on.

Life was perfect for them and that was all that they could hope for.

X

X

I'm sorry that it was so short but I really didn't know what to do with it. Please let me know what you think about it and I'll consider writing either another story of the same kind or a sequel.

David


End file.
